One Piece character
by Rheassa
Summary: I was asked to create a character, but never got any feedback or whatever, so ANYONE is free to use this one, make it whatever you want it to be - slight appearence, main character, face in the crowd, whatever.


_**So, there was this guy, 4fireking, he asked me to make a character for One Piece, so I did. However, he refused to give me any response, so I decided to make it official. He wanted, as I percepted it, the character to be one of Strawhat crews kids. I created Zoros kid. Anyhow, you are free to use her, but I have some conditions:**_

_**a) She keeps her name and personality**_

_**b) She has to be a fruit user, to keep mine or create yours is up to you.**_

_**c) She remains a swordsman (swordswoman). The number of swords is up to you.**_

_**d) Somehow, she has to be connected to the Strawhats. Friend, enemy, frienemy, met once, pirate, marine, it's up to you. But she has to have some kind of connection to the Strawhats ( I don't think it'll be hard).**_

_**Everything else, from appearence to background and attacks is free to be changed. There are links, if you want to know where the info came from.**_

* * *

Name: Aeron (**AERON**: Welsh unisex form of Celtic Agrona, the name a goddess of war and death who was portrayed as a masculine figure in Welsh mythology, meaning "carnage, slaughter." google 20000 names)

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Appearances: Aeron has inherited her father's rare green hair-color, almost waist-long, often put up in a pony-tail. She has a matching pair of cat-like orange eyes. She's not as tanned as her father, but has a fair skin instead. Aeron has height of 5ft6 (or 170cm). She does not have the "Nami" figure, but more average proportions.

Clothing: She wears long, red pants (just to annoy those who doesn't like the contrast between the pants and her hair), green sash to hold her swords, no-heel brown boots, that go up to her knees, white shirt (somewhat big for her, long sleeved, always tucked in in her pants) and a red vest (waistcoat) without buttons.

Dynamic Personality's: Aeron's not very talkative, but she is not shy. She, like her father, is ready to give her life in order to protect thing that are important to her. She likes body contact and is ready to hug anyone anytime. Aeron drinks tea in the same way her father drinks sake and often invades the galley (kitchen) to find some cookies. She wants to be treated as equal by men and hates when she is referred to as a lady (simply put: she hates Sanji-like behavior)

Explosive History's: She grew up on the country-side, being a tomboy. When she was 5 her father started her education in the art of sword. He taught her mostly the Santoryuu style. She also went to school, like any kid, but she always ended up fighting, since her father told her "if anyone insults you, you punch him right in the face and if he fights back you don't go down, you fight until he is pleading for mercy". Of course, her mother wasn't too happy about it and they argued a lot, since Aeron refused to leave the swordsmanship alone.

Dreams (For Pirates): To be the best in the world, this means finding one piece and winning against the current holder of the title (her father).

Talents (Abilities): She has her father's alcohol tolerance, even if she doesn't use it often. She's extremely good with directions, which is a bit confusing for anyone, who knows her father. She also has the enormous amount of sheer strength and is skilled with using all three kinds of Haki. Aeron is also very fast.

Moves: She inherited some moves from Zoro: Tora Gari, Tatsu Maki, Hyakuhachi Pound Hou and Ittoryuu Iai Shishi Sonson (all found on One Piece Wiki), but as her father didn't want her to be limited, he refused to teach any more specific attacks. He just allowed her to choose four.

Her own moves include: (ok, sorry for my terrible Japanese)

_Idai Fuyu no Arashi_ – is an improved and adopted version of Tatsu Maki, when she uses her demon fruit abilities. In addition to the cutting wind, she gives off a tornado of snow, freezing the opponents solid. Three swords.

_Eien no Fuyu_ – by using extreme speed, she's slashing her opponents and where the blades touch/cut a frostbite appears. Two swords.

_Yoru Tsuiseki_ – a flying attack, half-Haki, half devil fruit. She slashes her enemies from afar; they get a giant cut that freezes enemies solid. One sword.

_Nitoryuu Iai Ou Taka_ – is somewhat referring to the speed of the hawks. Also somewhat alike Brooks Hanauta Sanchou; involves cutting the enemies at incredible speed and then sheathing her swords. No devil fruit involved.

Weapons (Optional): Meitou Kanehira, Meitou Mitsutada and Meitou Yosougiemonjiyou Sukesada (google famous meito)

Devil Fruit (Optional, you'll have to PM me this part but everything else can go in the review): Fuyu-fuyu no Mi, which means winter-winter fruit. It has an ability to create snowstorms, freezing something or create an avalanche.

Devil Fruit solely attacks:

_Early Winter_: covers everything within twenty meters from her with a lot of snow.

_Frostbite: _freezing whatever she touches.

_Snow Cage_: the enemy gets covered in large amount of snow and the snow is compressing the enemy within until he/she breaks and covers snow with blood.

_Blizzard:_ strongest attack so far, involves freezing everything solid around her within 50 meters.


End file.
